


Look at your son

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://ciphereye.tumblr.com/post/133563830321/funny-au-where-laurens-lives-and-elams-happens-and">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at your son

“And _this_ coming from the person whose oldest son isn’t even _his_?” Thomas Jefferson snapped, and Alexander felt Jefferson’s surprise accusation like a punch in the gut.

“What – are you talking about?” Alexander asked.

“Oh, come on, _everyone_ knows that Philip is John Laurens’s son!” Jefferson replied. “And if you were dumb enough not to know, well, now you know that your wife is having an affair with your _friend_.”

Alexander couldn’t think up a reply. To Jefferson, it was probably shock, but Alexander was doing all he could to not keep from bursting out laughing. He’d known the second he laid eyes on Philip who his father was, but since, of their queer arrangement, he and Eliza were the ones who were actually married, Philip was presented to the world as his son.

“Anyway, as I was saying –” Jefferson started to say, turning back to George Washington.

“It’s interesting you should bring up _children_ ,” Alexander interrupted. “How are yours, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Martha and Molly are none of your concern,” Jefferson replied. “Now, let’s get back to –”

“No, I’m sorry, don’t you have other children?” Alexander asked. “With – Sally Hemings, right? How are _they_?”

Jefferson, much like Alexander before him, was struck speechless. Alexander took this opportunity to address Washington. “Mr. President, if you don’t mind, maybe we should adjourn this Cabinet meeting until tomorrow, so Jefferson can recover his wits?”

George sighed. “Meeting adjourned for now. We’ll meet here again same time tomorrow, and both of you – please refrain from going wildly off-topic as you did today.”

“Yes, sir,” Alexander replied, before walking out with a smirk on his face.

 

Eliza and John were startled when Alexander walked into the living room, saw them sitting on the couch together, and started laughing.

“Alexander, what's going on?” Eliza asked after a minute.

“Jefferson - _very_ kindly - informed me today - that Philip is - _your_ son, not mine,” Alexander got out in between his laughter, which made John and Eliza chuckle. “And you two are having an affair with each other.”

“I'm afraid you've caught us,” John said. “Why, I suppose now’s as good a time as any to tell you I slept with Eliza on your wedding night.”

“How _could_ you?” Alexander cried in fake distress.

“Because you, oh, I don't know, _invited_ him?” Eliza replied. “Also, while we're on this subject, it should be noted that John slept with _you_ on our wedding night too.”

“I know, it was spectacular,” Alexander said, coming over to the couch and kissing John and Eliza. “Please tell me dinner's gonna be ready soon, I need to spend some time going over my presentation for the Cabinet meeting tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Historically, Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemings didn't have any kids until the very late 1790's (ie, after this fic is set, which is sometime during Washington's presidency), and their affair wasn't uncovered until after Alexander died. However, I figured that if we're screwing with historical accuracy by having John Laurens live and be the father of Philip Hamilton, then I might as well have Sally already have kids with Jefferson and make Alexander aware of the affair.


End file.
